With every passing day, the world becomes more digitally interconnected. The Internet of Things (IoT) has led to the exchange of data from a plethora of objects. The data from one object is measured, entered, determined or otherwise formulated at one location, and the data is then transferred to another location, such as to another object, the cloud, or other place that can receive, store, process, or otherwise use the data from the first object. The transfer is often conducted in a wireless manner. This boon in data collection and sharing has led to new measurements and data being collected by objects and at locations where collection was not previously easy to achieve.
Today, people carry several mobile and wearable devices that are embedded with various sensors and are connected to the Internet infrastructure via wireless communication means, including but not limited to Wi-Fi and Bluetooth. The devices include activity trackers (e.g., Fitbits® and Misfit Shines), smartphones (e.g., iPhones and Android phones), and smartwatches (e.g., Apple Watches and Samsung Gear watches), among others. Additionally, sensors capable of transferring data via the Internet infrastructure are also being incorporated into clothing and/or being applied directly to humans to allow for further data collection and sharing. For example, biometric sensors, electrodes, and the like are being embedded into athletic apparel, can be temporarily or more permanently attached to humans. Temporary attachment to humans can include using a temporary adhesive to apply a sensor(s) or the like to human skin for a limited period of time, while more permanent attachment to humans can include printing or otherwise applying a tattoo-like sensor(s) onto human skin. Given the interest level in collecting and sharing data for human consumption, analysis, and benefit, the number of objects into which sensors will be incorporated to collect and share data will only increase.
A limiting factor associated with collecting and sharing data, however, is the amount of power needed to operate these functionalities in the devices in which the sensors and the like are incorporated while keeping the sensors small and wireless. One of the biggest bottlenecks to collecting and sharing data over a sustained period of time is the power output necessary to wirelessly transmit the data. Wi-Fi and Bluetooth (including Bluetooth Low Energy, or BLE) are currently the most popular ways by which to wirelessly transmit data, with Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) generally being considered the most low-power and efficient wireless data transmission solution. When in active mode, BLE uses tens of milliwatts, which is three orders of magnitude more power compared to sensors like an accelerometer, and an order of magnitude higher than even low-power cameras. While tens of milliwatts may not sound like much, that power consumption adds up quickly since it occurs whenever BLE is in active mode, leading to battery drain, inaccurate data transmission, and/or ultimate failure to transmit data.
Accordingly, there is a need to decrease the amount of power associated with transmitting data wirelessly to reduce the bottleneck that currently exists for collecting and sharing data wirelessly.